


Eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad

by Fati_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec también, Alec y Magnus, Cena familiar, Fanfiction, Festividades, M/M, Magnus celebra la Navidad con Alec, Magnus está muy enamorado, Malec Fluff, Malec Secret Santa 2017, Navidad, Navidad Malec, One Shot, Regalos, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fati_Lightwood/pseuds/Fati_Lightwood
Summary: Momento navideño de la relación de Magnus y Alec. Escrito para The Malec Secret Santa Gift Exchange, 2017. Traducción de All I want for Christmas is you.





	Eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlekaracan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekaracan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I want for Christmas is you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153803) by [Fati_Lightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fati_Lightwood/pseuds/Fati_Lightwood). 
  * A translation of [All I want for Christmas is you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153803) by [Fati_Lightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fati_Lightwood/pseuds/Fati_Lightwood). 



Alec Lightwood no era conocido por entender a los mundanos. Pero desde que conoció a Clary, Simon y Magnus comenzó a saber sobre sus fiestas. Él nunca lo admitiría pero estaba más que sólo un poco emocionado por la Navidad y el Año Nuevo.

Magnus Bane era la persona más glamorosa que Alec había conocido en su vida y por ello, la Navidad en su apartamento era algo especial. Incluso Alec se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo mientras decoraba el árbol.

Las paredes y la mesa del comedor fueron decorados con magia, pero el árbol, Magnus insistió, tenía que ser decorado sólo con sus manos. Alec podía sentir la cálidez del hogar. Siempre pensó que el apartamento de Magnus era como una segunda casa, pero entre más fuerte se hacía su relación, Alec sentía que el Instituto era la segunda casa. Ahora, incluso podía sentir la felicidad de la casa.

Alec siempre gustó de compartir, por eso Magnus le dijo que invitara a sus amigos. Estaba feliz porque todos celebraron juntos en el apartamento de Magnus. Todo era perfecto. Comieron pavo, bebieron vino y champaña y no solo celebraron Navidad, sino también que eran libres. No había guerra ni enemigos que derrotar. Podían relajarse y disfrutar el tiempo juntos.

—Gracias por todo. Estuvo delicioso —le dijo Clary a Magnus mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal.

—No hay por qué agradecer, bizcochito.

—Todo fue robado —dijo Jace, sacando a relucir la habilidad de Magnus para hacer aparecer las cosas.

—No todo. Y ninguno de ustedes sabe cocinar, así que…todo estuvo perfecto, de nada —respondió Magnus.

—Tienes mucha razón —dijo Isabelle—. Pero el postre estuvo asombroso y ¿adivina qué, Jace? ¡Magnus lo cocinó!

Jace rió y dijo gracias y adiós a su parabatai y a Magnus.

—Espero que cocines la cena de Año Nuevo —Jace gritó a Magnus mientras era arrastrado hacia afuera por Clary.

Simon dijo estar de acuerdo con último que había dicho Jace, incluso si eso era algo raro para él y también se despidió. Todos se fueron y por fin Magnus y Alec estaban solos.

—Pensé que nunca se irían —dijo Alec.

—Querido, no seas tan duro con ellos. Les gusta estar aquí y a ti te gusta que estén aquí —Alec se sonrojó.

—Bueno, sí, pero quería estar a solas contigo.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Estás diciendo que querías aprovecharte de un brujo indefenso?

—No creo que aquí haya un brujo indefenso.

—Debes estar perdiendo tu vista.

—Y yo que pensaba que eso pasaría en muchos años —dijo Alec y tomó la mano de Magnus.

—Ven aquí —Magnus se dejó llevar al sofá y se sentó junto a Alec. Comprendió que su novio estaba feliz.

— ¿Quieres beber chocolate caliente o sólo quedarnos aquí y abrazarnos?

—Sólo quedarnos aquí —se abrazaron y Alec se relajó en los brazos de Magnus El brujo sabía que aunque su novio tuviera una honestidad arrebatadora, tenía que preguntar para obtener una respuesta.

— ¿Eres feliz, cariño?

—Más que eso. Nunca creí que pudiera tener esto.

—Mereces esto y muchas cosas más, Alexander —dijo Magnus—. Y para que conste, yo estaba igual que tú.

— ¿Qué?

—No había tenido una Navidad como esta en mucho tiempo.

—Me alegro de que estemos juntos.

—Yo también —respondió Magnus, mientras acariciaba el brazo de Alec.

—Y me alegra que insistieras en esta fiesta mundana.

—Siempre estoy a favor de las fiestas mundanas. Clary y Simon también ayudaron.

—Pero no habría hecho nada si no hubiera sido por ti.

—Ay, Alec, eres tan gruñón que ni siquiera Navidad te cambia.

—No soy gruñón —dijo Alec y se soltó de los brazos que lo estaban abrazando.

—Eso es como decir que yo no soy fabuloso.

—Me dijiste que Navidad se trataba de ser bueno, considerado y altruista y pensé que también estaba la modestia —Magnus rió y acarició la mejilla de Alec.

—Te amo tanto.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Alec y le dio un beso rápido—. Pero estás tratando de distraerme.

—No es cierto. Es sólo que estás allí luciendo bonito y no pude evitarlo —Alec se sonrojó pero sonrió—. Pero continua, ya que eres un experto en la Navidad.

—Lo que quería saber es, ¿cómo celebrabas las otras Navidades?

—La gente hace muchas cosas, Alexander. Por muchos años no celebré la Navidad, en otros estaba en fiestas o con amigos o con una pareja.

— ¿Por qué no celebrabas Navidad? Magnus sabía que su relación con Alec era fuerte, Alec siempre estaba a su lado y estaba extremadamente feliz de saber que Alec ya no estaba celoso de sus ex.

—No lo sé, fue hace mucho tiempo. Supongo que no tenía a nadie con quien celebrar, o eran tiempos difíciles para mí.

Alec no podía imaginar a un Magnus triste. Bueno, quizá sí podía. Él vio a un Magnus triste cuando ellos habían terminado pero en ese tiempo él mismo estaba triste. Era tan miserable que no creía que hubiera sido capaz de ver la tristeza de alguien más. Alec lo abrazó.

—Alexander —suspiró Magnus.

—Sabía que habías tenido tiempos difíciles pero esto es algo que no conocía. Y sabes que esto de las fiestas es casi nuevo para mí pero quiero agradecerte por estar conmigo y enseñarme de qué se trata la Navidad.

—Suenas como típica película de Navidad.

— ¿Qué?

La última Navidad no duró lo suficiente como para ver películas pero este año Magnus estaba decidido a enseñarle esas películas a su Cazador de Sombras. Ahora tenían tiempo.

—Mañana te enseñaré.

—Está bien.

—No me has dicho nada de cómo pasabas la Navidad.

—Ya te dije. El año anterior te dije todo.

—Quizá sólo me gusta escuchar tu voz —dijo Magnus, bostezando.

— ¡Por el Ángel! Eres algo sorprendente, Bane —dijo Alec, sonriendo.

—Y el año pasado no fue como este. Celebramos pero los demonios nos interrumpieron. Anda, habla ya.

—Ya te conté. Damos regalos por el cambio de la estación

— ¿Y qué más?

—¡Ah, hay algo que no te he dicho! Hace como dos años le di un patito de goma a Jace —eso despertó a Magnus.

— ¿Eh?

—No le gustan los patos. Diría que les tiene un poco de miedo.

—Ese parabatai tuyo —Magnus rió.

—Lo sé.

—Yo no esperaba que le dieras ese regalo.

—También le di armas.

—Ese sí eres tú y toda tu gente —Alec rió y se acercó a Magnus.

—No te di armas a ti.

—Y estoy muy agradecido por eso. Me gusta mi regalo.

—A mí también me gusta el mío. Gracias, Magnus.

—No necesitas darme las gracias, corazón. Tengo todo lo que quiero —él abrazó a Alec.

— ¿Es mi imaginación o estás más romántico hoy?

—No me puedes culpar. Soy feliz, es Navidad y hoy estás juguetón.

—Te amo tanto.

—Yo también.

Se quedaron callados y se acercaron más. El estómago de Alec rugió.

— ¿Magnus?

—Dime, cariño.

—Ahora es un buen momento para el chocolate caliente.

 

FIN


End file.
